Alivieska
.]] Alivieska is the fictional municipality in which the events of My Summer Car take place. It has at least two major settlements: Alivieska and Peräjärvi. Location of Alivieska By phone area code 08 (as seen on the side of the van) the municipality of Alivieska should be located somewhere in the former province in . Current possible regions are or . However, the area codes starting with 0 were introduced in 1996 while the game is set in 1995. The car inspection office has the postal code of 62311 (seen at the inspection certificate) which means that it's actually a PO box, so the postal code of Peräjärvi is probably 62310. The village of in municipality of in Ostrobothnia has the same postal code. Lake Peräjärvi and its surroundings resemble geographically , a lake and municipality in . People who have septic tanks speak with southwestern Finland dialect. This kind of dialect is spoken between , and . Locations Kesselinperä Kesselinperä (lit. Kesseli's end) is the name of the area surrounded by the lake Peräjärvi on three sides. Buildings in Kesselinperä consist of two houses, a woodshed, a dock, and a red barn. The dirt road leading to Kesselinperä from Loppentie intersection is about 1.6 km long. Loppe Loppe is a small area with a few houses, two septic tanks, a toilet to save the game, and Fleetari's Repair Shop. It is in the north-east section on the map, and can be accessed from many different paths, such as the dirt road from the player's home, the dirt road from Peräjärvi, and an exit leading off of the highway. There is also a dock. Peräjärvi Peräjärvi is the main urban area in the game. When entering, the player will pass the built-up area signs, which means that the speed limit is 50 km/h. The urban area is located on the shore of the lake Peräjärvi so there's also a floating jetty for small boats. Rykipohja Rykipohja is the least populated area in Alivieska. It is located in the southwesternmost corner of the map, and can be reached via the dirt or asphalt roads. The most notable features of Rykipohja are the airfield where the player may partake in drag racing, and the landfill site where the player can throw away any empty containers and retrieve lost items. Alivieska Alivieska is the administrative centre of the municipality and it is located about 8 kilometres southeast from Peräjärvi. It is not accessible in game. Not much is known about Alivieska urban area, apart from the fact that the municipal hall is located there, mentioned in the radio. Others Raittimaa is located 4 km southwest of Peräjärvi, beside a large unnamed lake, which is visible in game, although Raittimaa itself is not. Lukka is located 7 km east from Peräjärvi. Both of the villages are not accessible in game. It is uncertain if these settlements belong to the municipality of Alivieska or not. Roads Highway The highway going round Alivieska is number 70, which makes it class II main road. Class II main road number signs are marked with black numbers on a yellow background and the numbers 40–99 are reserved for them. Currently there is no road 70, but it did exist from 1996 to 2010, it was located in eastern Finland, going from to the border. Earlier, from 1938 to the late 1970's the road number 70 was between and , also in eastern Finland. Dirt roads .]] The dirt roads of Alivieska are narrow paths which can be driven or walked on in order to reach various places around the lake. The roads are winding and treacherous, requiring utmost care and concentration from the player regardless of the vehicle used to navigate them. pt-br:Alivieska